Sunset's Peace
by Dark Pulsar
Summary: Brief oneshot conversation between everyone's favorite little white haired captain, and Ichigo, revolving around a fleeting moment of peace found during the winter war. Spoilers for the Soul Society arc.


Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Bleach, don't own the characters, etc. it's Tite Kubo's sandbox and I'm just playing in it.

The sun was setting over West Rukongai, illuminating the sky with a pale orange glow. Clouds speckled the sky with varying shades of violet, and a gentle, consistent breeze chilled the air around the Tenth Division's headquarters. Having already finished with the day's work, Hitsugaya Toushiro found himself with time to enjoy the serenity of the scene before him. He always loved this time of day the most. The warming view of the horizon provided the perfect contrast to the biting chill of the air around him.

Soul Society was recovering slowly from the Winter War against Aizen and the arrancar. Perched high atop the roof of the Tenth Division's headquarters, he could see the progress of the various rebuilding efforts around the city. His eyes surveyed the land, a constant reminder of how much was lost in the countless battles.

The Thirteen Court Guard Squads of Soul Society were still in a mess. The third, fifth, and ninth divisions were without a captain since before the war had even started, going back to the time of Kurosaki Ichigo's brash invasion to save the life of one Kuchiki Rukia. Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sousuke, and Tousen Kaname, then-captains of the third, fifth, and ninth divisions respectively, revealed their plans to retrieve the hougyoku, an item which allowed it's user to banish the line between shinigami and hollows. Shortly after obtaining their objective, they ascended to the hollow world of Hueco Mundo, and waged war on Soul Society. Since then, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had lost two more captains in the war. Komamura Sajin, captain of the seventh division, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the twelfth division, had been killed in battle against the espada. Now with divisions three, five, seven, nine, and twelve all currently operating without captains, it would be quite some time until the Soul Society was operating smoothly and peacefully once again. Once all the squad buildings had been rebuilt, it would be possible to choose new captains to head the divisions, and Hitsugaya could feel the approaching reiatsu of a man who would most assuredly be asked to leave his life in the human world to accept a captain position to aid in the rebuilding of Soul Society.

"Yo, Toushiro!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, the orange haired substitute shinigami that had played as big a role in the war as any captain. He was young, reckless, completely unable to control his reiatsu, had no formal training in the shinigami arts, and yet was one of the most powerful allies that the Soul Society had.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya-_taichou_?" he said with a sigh of annoyance. "And what're you doing here?" The small white-haired captain hated when people disrespected or looked down upon him. And considering that he was about as tall as your average twelve year old, this happened quite a lot.

"Man, you're still on about that? You remind me of my friend Chad." Chad was Ichigo's closest friend, and a member of the five-team invasion that ultimately saved the life of Kuchiki Rukia, and indirectly, saved the Soul Society.

"Chad? Who's that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you never really had much contact with him...well, alright, I'll tell you a story, little Shiro-chan." Ichigo had to fight back a huge grin, as he baited the young captain. Ever since he'd heard the nickname given to Hitsugaya by his childhood friend Hinamori, he'd never passed up the chance to use it. "Just try not to fall asleep, okay? I don't wanna have to carry you to bed and tuck you in."

Hitsugaya sighed, but otherwise brushed away the attempts of the orange-haired teen to anger him. "Just get on with your story, Kurosaki."

"Well, the first time I met Chad, I was walking to school, when some thugs pulled me into a dark alley. They were the kind of jerks that didn't like anyone who stood out from the crowd, and being as my hair is orange...well, let's just say they kinda had it in for me for a long time. Anyways, things were getting pretty bad when Chad showed up to save me."

"And this has something to do with me...how?"

"Dammit, just shut up, I'm getting there! He was new to school, so he had a name tag on. 'Yasutora Sado'. I thought it said Chad at first, and I've been calling him Chad ever since. He always corrected me, saying 'It's Sado,' just the way you do. But now, everyone just calls him Chad," he said as he finished his brief excursion down memory lane. "Anyway, why does it piss you off so much that I call you Toushiro?"

"Because it's disrespectful."

"Disrespectful my ass," retorted the impatient teen.

"It's as if you disrespect the title of captain." Ichigo laughed at the absurdity of his statement.

"Man, is that all? How could I disrespect a Captain? In case you've forgotten, I fought two of them, and I almost died both times... I would've died from my wounds against Zaraki if Yoruichi hadn't been there to heal me, and if my inner hollow didn't interfere against Byakuya, he would've killed me," he replied, pausing briefly before continuing. "I've never seen you fight or anything, but you're a captain, and I know how strong you have to be to become one. It goes without saying that I'd respect your abilities. Especially at your age... you still look like you should be in elementary school." Ichigo added that last bit almost as an afterthought, and grinned as he could see the fumes of anger radiating from the youngest captain in Soul Society's history.

"I'M NOT A KID, BAKA! I'M OLDER THAN YOU ARE!"

"Geez, someone's got a temper...you'd think you have a height complex or something. But you're right I guess, I've never seen an elementary school kid with white hair. Maybe you're just an old midget?" The air around the area began to slowly freeze, and Toushiro fixed Ichigo with a glare so full of murderous intent that it could rival the infamous Eleventh Division Captain Zaraki Kenpachi's. Ichigo sensed that maybe he had pushed his luck a bit too far, and decided to shut up and simply enjoy the crisp night air, and serene sunset. A few minutes passed before Hitsugaya spoke once again.

"Kurosaki, what're you doing here?"

"What, can't you tell? I'm enjoying the atmosphere! It's beautiful out right now."

"Not that, baka. I mean what're you doing here, in Soul Society?"

"Ah. Mostly just visiting. I wanted to check up on Renji's, Rukia's, and Ukitake-san's injuries. I also checked in with Yamamoto-soutaichou to see if there was anything I could do to help out, but he just told me to take care of all the Hollow's around Karakura, since Soul Society is undermanned right now. I guess that's about all I could really do for now anyways. After that, I felt your reiatsu outside, so I figured I'd stop by."

"I see."

"Do you think you've got a place where I can stay for the night? It's getting late, and I'd rather be here to check in with Unohana-san once more before I leave."

"What about the hollows you're supposed to be taking care of in Karakura?"

"Ah, I asked Ishida to take care of it tonight, in case I didn't get back till morning. He's more than capable of dealing with anything that shows up."

"I see, that should be fine then. I'll find something."

"Thanks."

There was another long silence. The sun had almost completely disappeared behind the horizon, the sky now dominated by increasingly darker shades of violet, the warmth of the orange glow gone. The night breeze had become still and silent. The cold autumn air combined with the darkness told both of the young men it was time to move indoors, but neither wanted to waste even a second of the fleeting peace they'd found. The war left little of it to be found anywhere anymore. Hitsugaya had been again thinking of the vacant captaincy positions, and found himself discouraged by the lack of candidates ready or willing to fill them. Madarame Ikkaku qualified, but refused to leave the Eleventh Division, saying he wished only to fight, and someday die under the command of his beloved Captain Zaraki. Who else? Abarai Renji could fill the position, and might actually be inclined to accept. But beyond those two, the only other he could think of would be Ichigo, and he still had a life in the human world. Still though, he decided it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Kurosaki, what would you think about becoming a captain?" Having never considered the idea before, Ichigo was caught off-guard. A look of surprise crossed his face for a brief moment, before considering his answer.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know. I'd never thought about it. It'd be hard, but if I could continue living out my life in the real world, I think I'd do it. I don't think I could just abandon my family and friends to live here full time just yet though...I mean, there's still so much I want to do there." He paused briefly before continuing. "But if there was a way to be a captain and still let my human life run it's course...I'd definitely have to think about it." Hitsugaya nodded silently in comprehension, as though that was the answer he'd expected.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to recommend you as a captain to Yamamoto-soutaichou. Of course even if he agrees to it, and your conditions, that doesn't mean you have to accept." Surprise struck Ichigo over the head like an anvil. He'd never in a million years expected to be nominated for a captain position, especially while he was still alive in the real world. Even more surprising was his nomination from the icy captain of the Tenth Division.

"You really think I could do it?"

"Yes, I think so. You've matured over the last few years. You're also one of very few candidates who meet the captain criteria, and you played a huge role in saving the entirety of Soul Society. Ideally you wouldn't have to even be asked to take on a responsibility such as this until you came here permanently, but we're in a bit of a pinch. We're not exactly overflowing with candidates, and I think it'd be good for morale if you were seen to be actually cooperating with Soul Society, rather than simply ignoring it."

"Wow...thanks Shiro-chan, never expected to hear anything like that from you." Hitsugaya's face turned shades of red that Ichigo never knew existed, and again leveled the substitute shinigami with an icy glare of murderous proportions.

"DON'T CALL ME--"

"Oi taichou, it's not good for your blood pressure to be so angry all the time! Why don't you come inside and drink with me?!" Matsumoto ruffled his hair, and gave him a seductive wink, only further reddening his face.

"Shut up, Matsumoto," he growled under his breath, just loud enough for the others to hear. With an exasperated sigh, he stood from his perch on the roof. "Kurosaki, if you're staying then hurry up and follow me to the guest room." Before Ichigo could respond, he shunpoed his way towards the Tenth Division's residential area. Matsumoto shifted her glance to Ichigo, eyeing him for a moment before speaking in the most sultry tone she could muster.

"Kurosaki-kun! We're finally alone! Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable staying with me? You know... those guest rooms are so small... nothing like a fukutaichou's--"

"OI! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH YOUR PERVERTED VICE-CAPTAIN!" Before she could finish, Ichigo had shunpoed after Hitsugaya. With a disgruntled sigh, Matsumoto pouted and called after them.

"Hey! Are you two really just going to leave a beautiful, helpless girl all alone outside at night?!" She wished she hadn't heard their yells of affirmation.

"YES!"

"SHUT UP MATSUMOTO!"


End file.
